Zoisite
Zoisite is the third general of Queen Beryl. He was formerly a general to Prince Endymion. Profile Appearance Zoisite has light long blond hair which he keeps in a pony tail. He wears the standard Shitennou uniform, however the trimming is green on his version. Biography Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon Zoisite makes his first appearance in Act 3 - Rei, Sailor Mars alongside Nephrite, although he is not named until Act 5 after Nephrite's death. After Nephrite's death, Kunzite warns Zoisite that he must be careful, lest the same thing happen to him, and the reputation of the Shitennou be tarnished. The Dark Kingdom discovers that Sailor Moon is also seeking the Silver Crystal, and Queen Beryl instructs the Shitennou to obtain the Silver Crystal in order to provide energy to their great ruler, Queen Metalia. Zoisite steps up, vowing to accomplish this goal. He then disguises himself as a woman who is researching the crystal, Professor Izono, and appears on television claiming that the Silver Crystal has the power to provide eternal youth. Using his dark powers, Zoisite hypnotizes viewers of the programme into frantically searching for it. When the Silver Crystal is not found, Zoisite begins using television sets to steal energy from viewers. Usagi's energy is stolen, but Tuxedo Mask comes to her aid just in time. Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Jupiter confront Zoisite at the television station, but he vanishes before they can fight. Sailor Moon then uses her new Moon Stick to perform Moon Healing Escalation to save everyone. In Act 7, Zoisite begins suspecting that Sailor Moon has the Silver Crystal herself, so he opens up a video store called Rental Shop Dark. All of the videos in the store brainwash viewers with a subliminal message, inciting them to capture Sailor Moon and get the Silver Crystal. The students of Juuban Middle School are acting strangely, so the Sailor Senshi check the store out. They discover the hidden message on the tapes, and Sailor Moon heals those who watched the tapes with Moon Healing Escalation. The Sailor Senshi finally reach Zoisite and attempt to apprehend him, but he evades their attacks. He grabs Sailor Moon from behind in chokehold, and demands that she tell him where the Silver Crystal is. Just as he is about to stab her, a boomerang knocks the knife out of his hand, and moments later, and second boomerang slices him apart. The boomerangs were those of Sailor V. Later, when the Silver Crystal appeared, it was revealed that during the Silver Millennium, Zoisite and the other Shitennou originally were not evil - they served under Prince Endymion as his guardians and advisors. They were, however, tempted by the power of the Dark Kingdom and fell to it, becoming Beryl's henchmen. They eventually become good again, and their spirits reside in their namesake gemstones, which Mamoru keeps. He is then able to use his power to summon them whenever he needs guidance. Pretty Soldier Sailor Stellar Trivia Category:Male Category:Dark Kingdom Category:Reformed characters Category:Shitennou